This application is a continuation-in-part (C-I-P) of the U.S. Patent application entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-recirculated Heat Dissipating Means for Cooling Central Processing Unitxe2x80x9d (hereinafter defined as xe2x80x9cPrior Applicationxe2x80x9d) filed on: Nov. 24, 2000 by the same inventor of this application.
The prior application disclosed a heat dissipating device for cooling central processing unit (CPU) by filling a vaporizable coolant in a barrel having fins and cooling fan provided on the barrel; whereby upon absorption of heat from CPU, the coolant will absorb heat of vaporization to become vapor which is then contacted with the barrel wall as cooled by the fan to be condensed as a liquid coolant for completing a liquid-vapor two phase recirculation for dissipating the heat from CPU.
However, the prior application did not disclose any capillary device for capillarily draining the condensed liquid coolant into the bottom portion of the barrel, thereby influencing the heat dissipating efficiency for removing heat from the CPU.
The present inventor has found the drawback of the prior application and invented the present heat dissipating means for guidably recirculating the coolant for increasing the heat dissipating efficiency for cooling CPU.
The object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device including: a barrel having a plurality of fins formed on the barrel and having a buckle for fastening the barrel to a base board of a central processing unit (CPU) to conduct heat from CPU towards the barrel; a cooling fan contiguous to the fins and the barrel for cooling the fins and the barrel; a vaporizable coolant filled in the barrel; a guiding device provided in the barrel for guiding and ejecting the vapor as vaporized from a liquid coolant when absorbing the heat from CPU towards a cooled inside wall of the barrel to be condensed as a liquid coolant; and a capillary device formed on the inside wall for capillarily osmetically draining the liquid coolant towards a bottom of the barrel for enhancing a liquid-vapor two phase recirculation of the coolant for efficiently dissipating heat from the CPU.